


The Key to Happiness

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: BDSM, Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-06
Updated: 2003-12-06
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Just another day at the loft.





	The Key to Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

It had been a couple of weeks since Justin had seen the handcuffs in the bedside drawer, and had been pestering Brian constantly to use them. Finally Brian relented, and surprised him one afternoon.

They had fallen asleep after a marathon session on the sofa, and Justin was awakened with a feeling of something cold against his wrists and the unmistakable 'click' of the handcuffs being locked behind his back. He slowly opened his eyes, and saw the mischievous grin on Brian's face.

“Well, ready to give these a try?”

“Fuck, yeah!”

And with that, Brian took a hold of Justin's handcuffed wrists, and pulled him off the sofa and onto the hardwood floor on his knees. 

After giving Brian one of his amazing blowjobs, Justin put his head down, and wiggled his butt like a little puppy. Brian couldn’t resist. He moved behind Justin and started kissing his back. 

After a while they were both covered with sweat, Justin’s upper arms and neck bearing Brian’s mark. Justin groaned with pleasure as Brian plowed him once more with all his might. He was overwhelmed with pleasure, and with a shuddering force he came. Brian’s hand on his cock covered with cum, the force of his contractions pushing the other man over the edge. They were both exhausted. Brian covered Justin’s body with his, and laid his head between his shoulder blades.

His sweat mixing Justin’s, he waited until both their breaths slowed down, and the heartbeats returned to normal.

Brian was almost drifting to sleep thinking of the phrase “all wet and sticky” he had uttered once, when he heard Justin mumble something.

“Huh?”

“My arms hurt”

“What? Oh! Fuck! I forgot about those handcuffs. Wait here, I’ll go get the key”

“As if I can move anywhere… You practically pasted me to the floor here!”

And with that Brian got off the floor and moved towards the bedroom. Opening the bedside drawer, Brian rummaged through the contents.

“What’s taking you so long?” Justin called from the living room, his arms beginning to hurt with the strain from the handcuffs.

“I can’t find the damned keys!”

Brian was frustrated. He always threw a fit when he couldn’t find what he was looking for - like that time when Justin had put his underwear in Brian’s drawer by mistake. Brian had thrown out all of Justin’s stuff in the drawer out of the window. Too embarrassed to go out and collect them from the street, Justin had had to go to the Big Q that afternoon to buy new underwear. And they didn’t even have the right size for him, so he had to buy the larger size, which was kind of ill fitting.

“Where the hell are they???” now Brian was starting to empty all the drawers on top his bed, and making a bigger mess - one that would make him even angrier if he stopped to look at it.

Just then the phone rang.

“Fuck! Hello? Oh Hi Lindz… Oh nothing, just looking for something… Yes? No, why? WHAT? Oh Shit! OK, I’ll be there in 10 minutes,” and he hung up the phone.

He walked towards Justin, an angry but somewhat amused grin on his face.

“Oh, Justiiiin?” he called.

“What? Didn’t you find those keys, yet? I won’t be able to draw for shit tonight if you keep this up any longer Brian. Come on.”

“Guess what my sonny-boy has been playing with this afternoon? Apparently he found a set of keys here the other day he came over, and he thinks they’re for his new toy truck”.

“Oh Shit!”


End file.
